Mixed up love
by Cerendid Dragon-Fang
Summary: This is my first ficcy so please be nice but this is mainly what it sounds like Inuyasha meets a girl named kiri, kagome meets a guy named Shadow, all juring their time apart.


Desclaimer: Don't own any Inu yasha peoples! please be nice to my first ficcy...and it's writer...me.

Chapter 1: The Meetings

"Why do i feel this way?" a young man asked himself. An unanswered question that every one asks themselves. His whirlpool like eye's stared off into an unknown world of mystery. Slowly the young man sat up in his bed. He got up and started to walk towards his bedroom door, ready to face the chaos taking place in the living room. As soon as he opened the door a girl around the age of 17 came jumping in delight towards him. Her long blackish-bergondy hair swayed in a high pony tail behind her, leaving her chin length bangs to frame her face. She wore a red tube top that had a rip down the center to frame a ruby belly button ring.She also had a black mid-thigh length skirt on. She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek then whispered "Happy 18th birthday, Shadow." "Thanks" he said in reply. "Come on join the party!" she grabbed Shadows hand and started pulling him to the middle of the dance floor, where Shadows coffee table once was. "But Kiri, I don't want to dance!" Shadow said in a stubborn voice. Kiri was about to protest but then some one changed the song, all the couples came on to the "dance floor" to dance together for the slow song. An immediate blush crept across Kiri's face as she slowly headed towards the couch. Shadow was laughing his head off as he fallowed her. Unfortunatly Shadow stopped watching were he was going and bumped into a raven haired beauty. He muttered a quiet but long sorry as he watched the girl in a school girl uniform go by. The raven haired girl glanced back at him, a small smile escaped her lips and she gave him a wink. Then she continued on her way like nothing happened. Like a lost puppy Shadow fallowed her.

Once Kiri sat down she noticed that Shadow was no were to be seen. The cheerful smile left her face and a sad sigh escaped her lips. "Are you o.k.?" came an unfamiliar voice from beside her. Kiri slowly turned her head to face this new stranger just to find a pair of yellow eye's looking at her.Then she realized that the eye's were attached to a handsome face in which entranced her. "Ummm...Ya I'm fine." she said not once taking her eye's off of him.

"My names Shadow. I don't believe we've met before. What's your name?" said Shadow nervously. "No I'm pretty sure we've never met before. But my name's Kagome." she held out her hand politly, in which he took greatfully and shook. "Hey, is that a blush i see?" Kagome said inbetween giggles. "Ummm..." Shadow bowed his head as his blush brightened. Yet again Kagome giggled. She batted her long eye lashes and stared into his whirlpool eye's, as he stared into her brown eye's. "Do you wanna get a drink?" Kagome asked in a sly voice. Shadow answered with a quick sure.

"So, why did you come here? Do yu even know Shadow?" Kiri questioned. "Who's Shadow? Oh well I just heard that there was going to be a partyso came here." the man gave her a warm hearted smile. "Oh my god! I feel so stupid! I forgot to ask you your name !" Kiri said in exasperation "Oh god, ya i just realized that... but my names Inuyasha." he answered. Kiri gave Inuyasha a long look over to check out every aspect to be seen, from the top of his silver haired head to the white of his socks. He wore a red muscle shirt with the japanese symbol for dog on the back, with a pair of baggy black jeans. "Ya, I know I'm sexy!" he said with a toothy grin. "I like the way you look too." he added. "Are you drunk?" Kiri asked nervously. "Umm..." Inuyasha's eye's darted back and forth looking for a way to get out of this question. "No?" was all he said, which made Kiri giggle. "Do you wanna get out of here?" Inuyasha asked innocently. "Sure why not." Kiri said with a sly grin that both of them shared. They left the house together with Inuyasha's arm tightly wrapped around her waist.

Well thats it peoples please review. God i never knew this could be so nerve raking! D.S.M


End file.
